Love Finds A Way Home
by MysteriousCavaliersFan
Summary: After Marion Fleming dies, Lou is not the only one that makes the journey home. There is someone else who comes, someone Jack, Lou, and Amy barely know and someone Ty has never met! OC!
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Love Finds A Way Home  
>Pairings: <strong>None... yet! :}  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> No... Heartland is not mine :( Nor will it ever be I am afraid. However I own the plot and I own *some* characters! Therefore... if Lauren Brooke steals them I shall sue her and Heartland would be mine! Haha, just kidding. I don't think things would work that way.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Mostly canon, some characters are AU and make the story stray a bit. Starts from the beginning of the series. After Marion Fleming dies, Lou is not the only one that makes the journey home. There is someone else who comes, someone Jack and Amy barely know and someone Ty has never met! OC!  
><strong>AN: **This story is seriously my new pride and joy. It's my baby. Please, noone steal my idea! This is gunna be a good story, so hopefully everyone will like it and stick with me. I would love to have a huge fanbase for this story! This is just the prologue... And just so everyone is aware there are two parts to the prologue. This is the first. After the second we will go into it mid-series.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Finds A Way Home<strong>

Prologue: Part 1

Lou Fleming glances out the window of the kitchen to see an unfamiliar silver Ford truck pull up, pulling behind it a large, fancy, exsquisite livestock trailer.

"Grandpa," Lou calls rubbing her puffy and swollen red eyes; her English accent shining through prominently, "she's finally here."

Jack Bartlett slowly got out of his seat at the kitchen table and moved to the sink where he dumped his cold and untouched coffee. His grief and age shown on his face; now more than ever before. He pulled on his boots and headed out the kitchen door; holding it open for his eldest granddaughter, Lou, as she swiftly followed him out into the cool, early morning where dawn was just beginning to arise in Virigina. He put his arm around Lou as they made their way to the truck and trailer, which was backed up against the front barn.

A young girl hopped out of the driver's side, appearing to be 17 years old or no more than 18 or 19. She has rich brown hair and the expression of sadness and grief, mixed with somberness and sullen light green eyes.

The girl sees Jack and immediately runs over to him and throws her arms around Jack; he holds her tightly as tears begin to fall from both their eyes. After a short while, an impatient kick rattled the trailer causing Lou to jump and Jack and the girl to share a slight smile.

She then turned to Lou and gave her a quick hug. "It's great to see you Lou! I can't wait to hear how New York has been treating you! It's really been much too long since we've talked... I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances however... How's Amy?" she asked quietly.

"Amy's still in the ICU and hasn't woken up yet. The doctors say she's suffered very minimal damage and should be awake sometime within the next two weeks. They are hoping later this week she'll wake up." Jack told the brown haired, green eyed girl. The girl nodded, looking concerned.

"I can't believe this happened... I do hope she wakes up soon." The girl said quietly, tears gently falling from her cheeks. "I miss her..."

"I know," Jack said interrupting, "Heartland is not the same without Amy. Marion made Heartland and it's up to Amy to see it through. It just won't be - " Jack was interruped by the high pitched whinny that sounded erratically and half dangerously. Seeing Lou jump back, no doubt frightened, the girl told her: "It's okay, she means no harm. She just doesn't like being trailered longer than necessary. And who can blame her? I better get them out." Without another word she slipped into the side door of the trailer. Lou looked at Jack, whom simply shrugged. They heard her murmur to the horse inside "easy girl, easy... that's a good girl" and finally she called out to Jack: "I've got her now, you can lower the ramp," which he did carefully.

The girl's hair was pulled into a loose side braid that lay on her right shoulder, her bangs were loose and flopping into her light colored greenish/blue eyes. She carefully led out of the trailer a beautifully regal cherry bay Arabian mare. The mare whinnied loudly, scaring Lou again, as she arched her neck high; showing over her beautiful body and the beautiful typical Arabian dished head and ear-set. The mare nickered at her owner and began nuzzling her shoulder thoughtfully. The girl beamed at her horse, rubbing her nose, before turning to smile proudly at Jack and Lou.

"This is my champion jumper and dressage mare, DancingOnEmbers." she explained proudly stroking the mare's slightly sweating neck, she opened her mouth to continue but was first interrupted.

"What's all the hubbub?" 17 year-old Heartland stable hand Ty Baldwin asked coming over to the small group.

"Where've you been Ty? You're late to work. That's out of character for you." Jack asked the boy after checking his watch.

"Remember, I told you and Lou last night that I'd be a bit late this morning. I had to go get a suit for Marion's visitation service and funeral. And while I was in town I stopped to see Amy for a little bit. The doctor's say they are almost positive she'll wake up by the end of the week with how fast she's been improving." Jack looked satisfied with Ty's answer.

"Do we have an open double stall for Dancer here?" Jack asked Ty.

"Yes sir," Ty replied respectively, "I switched some horses around in the back barn. She can go next to Pegasus." he explained before moving to grab the lead rope from the girl. "Here," he said, "I'll take her."

"Oh no," the brown haired girl said in disapproval, "I will get her but, would you be able to get her foal for me? He's tied in the trailer. Then you can show me where to take her." Ty's eyes narrowed at the girls attitude but he did not argue. He just hoped silently that this "important guests" (as Lou and Jack had referred to her and her mare" would not stay long. Especially if she acted as though he should be her and her horse's slave. He could see it. Some stuck up girl who always won jumping and dressage competitions thinking that he was her slave to make him muck out her horse's stall and cool down her horse after workouts. And he knew he wouldn't put up with it at all he told himself as he untied the foal. He wasn't pay much attention (he was still very angry at this imposing girl and the foal managed to get loose and run down the ramp. He heard Lou gasp and heard the foal's frantic whinny.

"It's alright Ty, I have him." And she did. She had the mare by the lead rope with her right hand and the colt by his small halter in her left hand. She gave him a smile. "Lead the way!" And he did. He led them through the front barn to the back barn and went down to the middle isle to a stall that was the very last on the left side. It was indeed a double stall and was plenty big enough for the mare and foal. "Can you please hold the foal, Ty?" She asked politely enough, no trace of attitude. "Dancer always seems to give me a hard time going into stalls in new places. It's a routine of her's. I've tried to break it but with no luck. Maybe you or Amy could help me out with new ideas." she suggested. Ty took the foal and opened the stall door. The girl was right, the mare went half into the stall before throwing her head up in the air and abruptly stopping. The girl smiled but sighed. Ty cringed, wondering how this girl would handle her mare. Would she try to pull her or yank her? Or worse? Hit her or slap her?

But the girl did none of the above. She allowed the lead rope to slacken a bit (while maintaining her tight hold on it so Dancer wouldn't get loose) and gently tried to coax the mare in but the mare refused to budge. She smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her mare before reaching into her back pocket of her designer American Eagle jeans to pull out a small jar of Lavender. She shocked Ty by applying the lavender to her fingers and began to massage her mare for only a short while before the mare willingly walked into the stall that was freshly bedded with straw. The girl poked her head out and grabbed the foal, leading him into the stall without any problems at all. The mare nickered when her colt joined her and began munching at her hay contentedly. The girl slipped the lavender back into her pocket and exited the stall and securely bolted it shut. She laughed when she met Ty's shocked gaze.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"You - you know what T-Touch is!" Ty accused incredulously causing the girl to giggle.

"And you don't know who I am? Do you Ty?" he shook his head 'no" and began to massage his temples.

"All I know, " he mumbled, "is that my head is really starting to hurt..."

"Well Ty," she began, "my name is Tara. Dancer and I are National Youth Champions in jumping and now in dressage." Tara paused. "My name is Tara Fleming. I'm Jack's granddaughter, Lou and Amy's sister and Marion's middle daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you all think? This story idea has been playing in my head for awhile now and thought I'd oughta put it down on paper. Tara is a creation all her own and I can't wait to see what you all think of her once she begins to play out!<br>And yes this is right after Marion's accident. This is the day before the funeral which means Amy will wake up in two days.**

**Please please please read and review! I am sure you all will love this story if you all just give it a chance! And please review as well! I love oppinions and I LOVE feedback. Please keep an open mind to my story that's all that I ask! :)**

**Love always, MCF**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Love Finds A Way Home

Prologue: Part 2

Tara Fleming awoke early the next morning feeling very unrested and uneasy. Today was the day of her mother's funeral and she'd tossed and turned all night, not getting any sleep. Her mind kept drifting back to her conversation with Ty Baldwin, Heartland's stable-hand, she just had met yesterday but already felt as if she could trust him with any of her secrets. Ty, she realized almost immediately, was a great guy. Tara could just tell that there was something special about him. She felt so at ease telling him all about her story. About how she returned home to Heartland with Marion and Amy after her father's accident on Pegasus before diverging down the path of show jumping. How she won every show she was entered in locally before begging her mom to let her first compete state-wide before allowing her to travel and compete nationally; which she had done since she was only 13 years old.

She remembered Ty asking when was the last time she'd seen her mother alive. Tara had to admit; she didn't remember. In defending herself she told Ty about how she learnt everything about remedies and herbs and applied them to all the horses on her show team and how she came home whenever it was possible and for any holiday. She also told Ty about how every night she would talk to her mom through the phone; and her mom always told her how proud she was that she was following her dream as well as filled her in on the latest Heartland gossip and new horses.

She shrugged all that off of her shoulders now, throwing on a pair of barn jeans and a sweatshirt before slipping quietly down the stairs. Grandpa and Lou weren't up yet but there was no reason why she couldn't slip out to the barn.

She went directly to the back barn to feed take care of Dancer; mucking out her stall then bedding her down before feeding her and watering her (adding a few remedies to the water).

She slowly made her way through the front barn; stopping to pet any horses who curiously stuck their heads out at her. She gasped when she saw a very familiar horse in the barn in the corner of his stall; looking depressed. She'd recognize that light grey gelding anywhere. Pegasus. Grandpa told her how he'd slowly gotten sad when he hadn't seen Marion the first day and how on the second day he still waited for her hopefully... Just to have her not appear. It bothered Tara hearing that about the horse that taught her how to jump.

"Hey buddy," she whispered. Pegasus' head popped up and looked at her thoughtfully before acknowledging her with a soft nicker as he went over to nuzzle her shoulder. "Do you remember me boy?" she asked, looking into the horse's eyes. She saw his hurt, missing his owner but she also found a hint of happiness as he playfully nibbled her hair. She stayed there for a while until she heard Ty pull in and walk into the barn.

"Hey," he said loudly, turning on the lights in the barn as he walked in. "Maybe you're more like Amy than I thought."

"Well, we are sisters!" she giggled in response to Ty, who just shook his head, going into the feed room.

"I'll feed," he called to her. "I'll also muck out stalls. You need to get ready for... well... you know..." Ty trailed off giving her a sad look as he reappeared from the feed room.

"I went ahead and took care of Dancer. I was wondering if sometime this week you could show me who gets fed what and who is who. I'd like to help out while I'm here." she paused. "You'll be coming along too won't you? I know it would have ment alot to my mom if you came. She thought of her as her son you know." Ty stopped feeding the horses for a minute to look at her.

"She did?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

"She did. She thought of you as part of the family. She's told me so many wonderful things about you... You have no idea."

"I'll be there." was all he could manage to say.

* * *

><p>Tara looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She had on a knee-length black dress with a small shawl around her shoulders and black leggings to go underneath before slipping into a pair of high heeled black stilettos. She sighed sadly and went back to her bag to pull out a small jewelry box. The one piece of real jewelry she owned. It was a heart that her dad had originally given to her mom when they moved to England shortly after they married. It was a small heart pendent with pearls all along the insides except for the center where it was Marion's birthstone (which was also Tara's birthstone as they shared the same birth month) which was a large, beautiful, sparkling Garnet. She gently fingered the necklace that now hung on her neck. Her vision blurred as she felt tears spring to her eyes. <em>Why, why did my mother have to die? Why didn't Grandpa convince her not to go. Why didn't someone stop her? Why? Why? Why?<em>

"Tara," Lou knocked on the door, "are you about ready hun?"

"Yeah," Tara called back weakly, "I'm ready." before exiting her room she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She slowly and carefully descended down the stairs; gathering her thoughts. _I will not cry _she told herself. _I have not cried in front of anyone since the fourth grade when I was called a cry-baby because one of the bigger, meaner girls had pushed me down on the playground. I will not cry._

As she slowly entered the kitchen she took in everyone's appearance. Jack has on a tuxedo, the same one he wore when his only daughter had gotten married. Lou looked amazing in a black blouse and black flare dress pants. The last person her eyes went to was Ty.

Ty was standing in the corner of the room. When he caught her staring at him in his dark green button down and black dress pants he gave her a weak smile. As soon as they made eye contact; Tara lost it. She started crying. Ty was the first to react while Jack and Lou stood frozen; shocked that Tara was crying. Tara was always the strongest girl of the family and they knew she vowed to never cry in front of everyone after she was called a cry-baby in the third grade.

Ty rushed over and enveloped Tara in a hug. "Shhh, it's all right. It'll be okay." he whispered reassuring promises in her ear over and over again, but she did not hear him. She just kept crying; the truth finally sinking in. Her mother was dead. Her mother was dead. And every time it sunk it a little more, it only continued her sobs. Finally Lou intervened.

"Come on darling, we have to go now." by that time Grandpa had already left, leaving Lou to drive Tara and Ty to town. To the funeral.

* * *

><p>AN - okay since I am the author I think I'm entitled to change my mind... Since the Prologue: Part 2 is so long it will be three parts. I have the third part all ready to go but if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will post it tomorrow. I had a really hard time writing the funeral scene since it was not long ago that I buried one of my best friends, so be warned, it WILL be emotional.

Hope everyone is staying warm! And thank you for all for favoriting this story and/or putting it on alert as well as the lovely reviews I have recieved! Bless you all :)

MCF


	3. Prologue: Part 3

Love Finds A Way Home

Prologue: Part 3

* * *

><p>Tara ignores the protests of Jack, Lou, and Ty as she burst into the hospital.<p>

_*Flashback - **Tara's POV***_

_I just sat through a funeral (the first I have ever attended) and on top of all the emotions average people go through during funerals, I had to deal with looking at my mother's coffin. I couldn't sit through it, I was sobbing and wailing so hard I got up in the middle of the service and ran away from the cemetary where my mother would be laid to rest and through myself into Lou's car. I sit there... Watching them pray and lower my mother's battered body into the ground for the rest of eternity. I see everyone crying but I can't help but want to cry for my youngest sister Amy. Only 15... It was her idea to go rescue that horse in the strong Virginia storm which lead to the accident that murdered my mother and sent my sister into a coma. If they wouldn't have gone they'd both be alive right now..._

_I had never been close to my sisters. Not at all. I was close to my mother however. I followed in her footsteps in the dressage and show jumping circuts. While I knew how much she missed me and Lou (Lou worked and lived in New York and never came home for the holidays) she was proud of me, of Lou. She was so very proud of us both for following our dreams. Lou and I had been close when we were young. Before our parents divorced and Amy and I came to the states while Lou begged and pleaded to continue attending her boarding school in England where she thought our father would come for her. Her and I exchanged lots of letters and phone calls after we'd moved but they slowly started to stop. Meanwhile back home, Amy and I had fought and fought. We were both stubborn and never saw eye-to-eye. We both hated each other in childhood as we were complete opposites._

_As much as Amy and I fought when we were kids, I still ached for her. She doesn't even know our mother had died. And I can only imagine the guilt Amy will feel, after all it was her idea to rescue the horse._

_My thoughts and memories are interrupted as Lou and Ty get into the car. The funeral is over I realize with a strong pang in the pit of my stomach. And my emotions are still not in check. One look at Lou sends me screaming out in agony and hurt; as if I've been shot. I feel as though I have. I just wish my mother would be here. Within seconds Ty is next to me in the backseat holding me._

_"Ty," I sob into him as he holds me. "I wish she was here, I just want my mommy." I cry into him. Lou turns on the car and begins to drive away._

_"Shh Tara, it'll be okay. I promise, it'll be okay..." His words were half full. I could feel his unsureness within his words. Not that I would have believed him anyway. No, not at all. They were words that needed to be said, not necessarily meant or believed._

_"Lou... I want to see Amy please." She looks at me in her rear-view mirror as Ty releases me from his grasp. I take my hands and wipe the tears from my eyes. I watch Lou's expression. I see dubious shock, disbelief, and un-ending surprise. "Please, I can't loose her too... I can't. We can't." And despite Lou's disbelief and better judgement she makes a U-turn in the road and turns in the direction of town. To take me to see my little sister._

_*End Flashback*_

"Tara Fleming! Get back here!" I hear my sister Lou running after me, Ty and Grandpa probably close behind likely. I don't turn around to look. I don't think her and Grandpa forgot the mutual distempt and dislike Amy and I felt with and reguarded each other with as children and teenagers. They probably think I am going to do something to Amy because it's her fault mom died. But I'm not. And surprisingly enough, I don't blame Amy. In fact, if it were me and I had saw an abandoned horse I probably would've done the same thing. Except I would've drove alone, but Amy didn't have that option as she is not old enough to have her license. "Tara!" Lou grabs my shoulder and yanks me around. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I was going to see Amy, I need to be sure she's okay." I explain, exasperated. "She IS my sister afterall.

"Well, yes of course, but since when do you and Amy get along?" Grandpa asks curiously as he catches up and starts panting; bent over with his hands on his knees. "You two haven't spoken since you up an' left to the circut."

"As much as we were childhood enemies, she is still my sister and I still care about her well being." I explain once more; now thoroughly annoyed. "I do still love her despite our differences and inability to see eye-to-eye." Grandpa stands up straight and looks me in the eyes with a look of pride that never shined quite as bright. "And as much as I despise hospitals and can never stomach sick people... I still want to see my sister." I tell them with a detection of determination in my voice.

"Ty," I begin timidly. He comes over and loops his arm through mine.

"I'll show you where she is." he offers a small, friendly smile as his emeralds bore into my peridot green eyes which causes me relax. He pushes the door to Amy's room open and I give him an incredulous look. "It'll be fine, promise." he whispers, grabbing my arm and pulling me in. I glance around the room anxiously before Ty gestures to Amy laying pale and life-lessly on the bed, hooked up to a machine that measures her breathing. I gasp, Amy may have been my little sister but she never looked so weak before. She was always strong, stronger than even our mother.

"Oh Amy!" I whimper softly before slowly walking over to stand by her and pick up her cold, pale, lifeless hand in my own. I hold it tightly, saying a prayer she comes out of this coma unharmed. Ty goes around to the opposite side that I am on and sits down on the bed. He picks up her other hand before gently running the back of his hand down her cheek and brushing her hair lightly and carefully back from her face. The way he looks at her sends a wave of envy through me I realize with a sad smile. He must feel me watching him and turns and smiles softly.

"You can sit down, Tara... She won't bite." I giggle a bit before he continues more seriously. "Whenever I visit her, I talk to her. The doctors say she may be able to hear us." I pick up on Ty's hint to talk but I can't bring myself to find words. After all, I am pretty sure that if Amy heard me that she would be out of that coma so fast to kill me then slip right back into her coma.

"I can't talk to her Ty, we never got along much and she wouldn't like me being here I don't think..." I look away from Amy, and Ty.

"Hey now... Tara, look here." I look in his direction. His smile reaks of assurance. "I've heard alot of stories about you two not getting along in the past two days but I also heard the same thing from Jack and Lou. They both said the reason you two never got along is because you two are too much alike." I turn to Amy.

"I'll try it I suppose." I tell Ty unsure. I don't look at him, I am staring at Amy. Mesmorized by how much she doesn't look like Amy. Suddenly I miss those stormy grey/blue eyes that my mother and Amy both share.

"Amy...Hey sis, it's me. It's Tara... I miss you. Please wake up..." I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I hear a moan escape Amy. I glance to Ty, I see the same surprise he does.

"Amy, it's Ty, we're all here." her eyes open groggily.

"Ty, I'm going to get Grandpa and Lou!" I exclaim jumping up from Amy's bed to fetch Grandpa and Lou. "Nurse! Nurse!" I call out causing a nurse to stop. "Um, my sister is Amy Fleming. She's in a coma from a truck and trailer accident. She's awake. We'll likely need a doctor." I tell her but she's already in motion. I continue forward but grandpa and Lou heard me and rush by me and into Amy's room. Which leaves me in the hallway alone, I feel a ton of bricks, a large weight rather, has been lifted off of my shoulders. I sink into a large cushy chair in relief and exhaustion. I feel myself drift to sleep but I do not stop myself. I let my body rest at last.

I suddenly awake, feeling myself being grabbed. When my eyes meet the person carrying me, I find that it is Ty. "Amy!" I gasp out. Ty hushes me.

"Amy's asleep... She had to be sedated. She didn't the news of Marion as well as expected." Ty explains quietly.

"Okay, well you can put me down! I am awake and very capable of moving on my own!" I exclaim, pulling away from Ty due to being smothered against his chest.

"Well, what if I like carrying you?" he asks, I _think _jokingly.

"Well what if I like living?" I ask him teasingly. He fakes a wounded expression.

"Ouch Tara, that hurt me. That hurt me deep." He says jokingly. He lets go of the crook in my legs to put a hand to his chest.

"TY!" I half shriek! "Your going to drop me!" I exclaim, my legs hitting the ground. I smack his arm playfully. "Don't drop me!"

"Well, don't hurt me." he smirks at me. His other arm still wrapped around my shoulder, which I push off of me. I shove him jokingly and slap his arm. "Hey now..." he grabs me again and pulls me to him. I pull away again and start giggling. "Come on Miss Trouble, let's get going." I start to move in the opposite direction. "What are you doing Tara?" he asks.

"I am going to the elevator!" I exclaim exasperatedly which causes him to chuckle.

"Well darling, your going the wrong way." he doubles over laughing. My eyes narrow at him, wondering why he is so... humored.

"Hmph!" I cross my arms and stomp by him, but he grabs me from behind. I twirl around and our faces are inches apart from one another's and we are staring deep into each other's eyes. I feel gravitated to move towards him and apparently he feels the same. Our lips meet softly, his hands cup my face, his thumbs grazing my cheeks. My arms wrap around Ty discovering how thick and well muscled he is. After a short time we break apart, our eyes searching each other's. "Uhh, well then..." I begin, blushing and glancing away.

"Let's go home," I follow Ty to the elevator. We don't speak the whole way down and we don't speak the whole ride back to Heartland. Well except for when he drops me off. He tells me: "Good night Tara," with the most soft, seductive voice I have ever heard. I am falling fast for Ty Baldwin. But that all comes crashing down when he tells me one last thing as I jump out of his truck. "Ames is coming home tomorrow." he looks so happy, so proud. As if he finally found something he missed very much. It burns. I realize that he could never care for me, despite being the same age as him, as the way he cares for my younger sister.

"Ty, you um - you have a thing for my sister don't you?" I ask, trying to keep my tone neutral and my facial expressions from betraying my emotions. Ty looks surprised.

"Maybe..." the moonlight shines on his face and I can see a blush starting on his cheeks. "But then again, she has no feelings for me. Her and Matt Trewin have feelings for each other I'm sure. They're always together." His voice is bitter and he avoids my gaze when I laugh, remembering a recent conversation with my mom about Amy and Matt. I recall her voice saying how Amy is about ready to kill Matt if he asks her out one more time. My mother told me Amy didn't date and especially didn't want to date one of her guy friends as she didn't see Matt that way.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." I close the truck door, feeling a little down but not much. I pull out my phone to see that it is eight o'clock. I make my way out to the barn to take care of Ember and her unnamed mouse grey colt and plan on going back to the house and collapsing on the couch the first chance I get.

**-Next Morning-**

After a much more restful sleep, I drag myself out of bed early. It's still dark. I squint at the clock on the wall. 5:45 a.m. it reads. I groan and put a pillow over my head but relunctantly get up anyway. I pull on a sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans over my pajama shorts. I stumble sleepily to the door, yawning and wishing I would have stayed on the couch. I pull on my smelly barn boots and slip quietly outside. Ty comes at a quarter after 6 so I hope I can pitch all of the stalls out by the time he gets here to prove I'm productive and not worthless. I grab a wheelbarrow, shovel, and pitchfork and decide to make my way to the back barn first. Armed with a halter and leadrope I approach the stall at the very end on the left side. Inside is a largish gelded buckskin Pony. I open the stall and enter, bolting it behind me. I drop my eyes and avert my shoulders away from him, showing that I am not challenging him. He comes over to nudge at my pockets. I laugh and hold up my hands.

"No treats here," I tell him. He wants to smell one of my hands so I allow him but instead of smelling me... He BITES me! I quickly unbolt the stall and stumble out off balanced. I fall down with a hand thud. I don't feel like moving but I need to bolt it before the pony gets out. I half crawl, half drag myself up in enough time to bolt it before the gelding bucks and kicks it. I curse under my breath, frustrated. "Guess I won't be pitching out stalls after all..." I mumble grumpily, still cursing the horse. I look at my hand that is absolutely leaking blood. I hate blood. "Oh my God!" I say in disbelief.

"Tara?" I hear Ty's voice.

"TY! I'm back here!" I holler. "Help!" I hear his heavy footsteps running. He in the back barn momentarily.

"Where are you?" he yells the question.

"On the ground!" he looks down and sees me and comes running.

"Your bleeding! Come on we have to get you inside now! What happened?" He looks down worriedly at me and bloodied hand.

"Well, for starter's I can't walk." Ty scoops me up and throws me effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Your in shock." Ty explains, "what happened to your hand anyway?"

"I was trying to help by pitching all the stalls and well... That pony attacked me!" I exclaim. "I've always respected a horse's space and they always respect mine! That Pony sure didn't though!" Ty laughs. "It's not funny, I seriously think he took a chunk out of my hand!"

"That's Sundance. Amy's pony." Ohhh, that makes perfect sense! I remember my mom telling me about him and his attitude from time to time.

"Yeah, well Sundance is a prick!" I scream, half hysteric half laughing. Ty pushes the kitchen door open and stifles a laugh. He sits me down on the counter and goes to get supplies to fix my hand.

* * *

><p>AN - YAY! It's done! Now, I feel I must make an IMPORTANT announcement: DESPITE MILD TY/TARA PARINGS THIS STORY IS NOT A TY/OC STORY! IT'S AN AMY/TY STORY! I PROMISE!

Also, I would like opinions... Do all my lovely readers/reviewers perfer me writing this story in third person or first person (through Tara's mind)? I wrote this WHOLE chapter before realizing that the others were in third. SO, REVIEW, tell me what you think!

Oh and my lovely readers...

PLEEEEEEEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love always,

MysteriousCavaliersFan


End file.
